goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword Maiden
Sword Maiden (剣の乙女, Ken no Otome) is a former gold-ranked adventurer who currently serves as the Temple of Law's Archbishop of the Supreme God. Appearance Sword Maiden is an extremely beautiful woman whose eyes are often covered with a blindfold. Her body is covered in several faint white lines that have all mostly healed by the time the events of the story takes place. Her eyes, which she keeps behind a blindfold, were less so. Goblin Slayer Anime Episodes - Anime, Season 1, Episode 6 - 07:25 Personality Sword Maiden is a calm and serene person who doesn't normally get upset with others. However, this masks the depression and anxiety beneath her exterior, as the trauma that was born from her experience as a captive of goblins follows her to this day. It was only thanks to meeting Goblin Slayer that it has lessened. Background Before she became renown, Sword Maiden was once captured by goblins and tortured mercilessly. Yet, she somehow escaped and later became an adventurer. She made her mark in history ten years ago by defeating the Demon Lord. In particular, she put an end to the machinations of an order known as the Evil Sect. Even ten years later, the group is no closer to summoning their god thanks to her power and influence. Chronology Goblin Slayer! Having heard of Goblin Slayer’s achievements, Sword Maiden enlists him and his party to slay goblins infesting the sewers underneath Water Town, the city her temple oversees. However, once they destroy the portal allowing the goblins through, Goblin Slayer approached Sword Maiden and proclaims that she knew the circumstances behind the goblin nest in the sewers, as he had concluded the alligator in there was a familiar. Sword Maiden admits she took baths to cover the sensations she shared with the alligator and apologizes for not showing her best side to his young friend. She adds that although the Demon Lord forces behind everything were vanquished, there were still goblins beneath the town; she wanted the people to fear the goblins as she did, but ultimately, nobody was able to. Sword Maiden asked if Goblin Slayer shared her feelings, and was deeply saddened to hear his blunt denial. However, he promises that he will slay any goblins upon request, including the ones in her dreams. Moved to tears of joy, Sword Maiden declares that he is the object of her adoration. Goblin Slayer: Brand New Day She had a conversation with The King regarding the recent crises occurring around them as well as reminiscing old times and how they struggle with their new positions. Abilities As a former gold-ranked adventurer, Sword Maiden is one of the most powerful humans on the planet, undoubtedly being a master swords-woman. As an Archbishop, she also possesses both religious and political influence. Miracles * Resurrection「蘇生 (リザレクション) Sosei (Rizarekushon)」: After sleeping with a virgin, both the latter and the user get a major recovery from any injuries they have previously received. She is unable to use it on herself, but was able to cast it on Priestess and Goblin Slayer. Trivia * It is mentioned and confirmed that Sword Maiden was already blind before her party defeated the Demon Lord ten years ago. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel, Volume 7 Chapter 3 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Adventurer's Guild